The Trickster Gets His Just Desserts
by deannaG
Summary: Kripke crossed his fingers, hid them behind his back and said that there would be "no angels in SPN". He lied like a rug. Well, starting with "Mystery Spot", I redo season three and get rid of the angels. As Barry Manilow would sing, Angellec, "This one's for you". Rated for violence and bad language.


Hello, everybody.

**A/N1**: Wait, don't panic, I haven't abandoned 'Dean Has Had Enough'. LOL. Nope, it is just that Angellec mentioned something and I thought about it and this is the result.

**A/N2:** When you think about what the Trickster did to Dean in 'Mystery Spot', why was Sam so calm about letting it go in 'Changing Channels'? Dean wanted to kill him, but Sam wanted to ask his help in saving the world, and that was before they found out that he was Gabriel. DEAN wanted revenge, not for what the Trickster had done to him, but what the Trickster had put his Sammy through. You would think that SAM would want to go postal on the Trickster's ass. But as usual, Protective!Sam is a rare creature.

**A/N3:** Intro done, let's talk about this story. It starts during the six months that Dean is dead and Sam has become the Terminator aka Soulless Sam with a Soul.

**A/N4:** I don't want to give too much away, but here are your warnings: Anti-Castiel (LOL, so used to typing that, but since this is season three, there are NO fudging angels), and Anti-Trickster aka Gabriel. Spoilers up to and including season eight, that's right, the story is set in season three, but I bring in a lot of stuff from the later seasons, hence the anti-Castiel warning. LOL. Also, there is implied Wincest, nothing graphic, but Sam and Dean are 'together'.

**A/N5:** As always, the characters do not belong to me. Bummer. Thanks go out to Superwiki and Google for research purposes and to Angellec for idea purposes. :)

Intrigued? Good. So with no more A/N's til the end, here is **The Trickster Gets His Just Desserts**.

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW SWSWSWSWSW**

Cal shoots Dean in the parking lot of the Broward County Motel. Sam comes running outside to find his brother dead. He looks at Cal, who's standing on the other side of the street. Sam holds Dean and closes his eyes, "I'm supposed to wake up." He opens his eyes, Dean is still dead. Sam lets the tears run down his face as he closes them once again. He sobs, "Dean please wake up."

Sam, his eyes still closed, yells out, "Damn you." He hears a woman scream. Sam opens his eyes, Dean is still dead. He looks around the parking lot and sees Cal lying in a pool of blood, a crowd gathered around him. Sam picks Dean up and gently puts him into the backseat of the Impala. He runs back to the room and finishes packing their stuff. He gets back into the Impala and without another glance at Cal or the crowd around him, drives away from Broward County.

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW SWSWSWSWSW**

Bobby keeps calling his cellphone and Sam keeps on ignoring the calls. He has one thing on his mind, and that is finding the Trickster and getting Dean back. He takes care of hunts and searches through security footage of the Trickster.

He pulls into a motel parking lot in Topeka, Kansas. He gets out, walks into the office and asks for a room. He gets the key from the manager and walks back out to the Impala. He drives to his room and gets out. He grabs his duffel and the weapons bag from the trunk. He unlocks the door and walks into the room. Letting the door close behind him, Sam hits the light switch. He looks at the two beds, all the manager had left were doubles, he walks past the first bed and puts his bags on the second bed. He grabs a change of clothes out of his duffel and goes into the bathroom to shower.

After his shower, Sam empties the weapon duffel on the second bed. He starts to methodically clean each knife and gun. Tomorrow morning, he will put them back in their spots in the Impala's trunk. After cleaning the weapons and repacking the duffel, Sam takes out his notes and pictures of the Trickster. He arranges the pictures on the wall in between the two beds with removable tape. There is an inch between each picture, no more, no less. After he is done, Sam stands there and looks at the pictures. Looking for something that he didn't see yesterday, something that would lead him to the Trickster.

Before coming to the motel, Sam had eaten supper at a diner, so he can now spend the rest of the night going over his notes. He brings the folder with his notes to the table and sits down. He reads his notes, occassionaly getting up to look at a picture. Each picture is numbered, and his notes tell him where and when each picture was taken. They also tell him about any victims of the Trickster. Sam goes through all of his notes and like the pictures, sees nothing that would lead him to the Trickster.

Feeling like he had, once again, let Dean down, Sam closes the folder and leaves it on the table. He walks to the wall where the pictures are and scans them once more, still looking for that one clue to the Trickster's next target. He walks to the door, makes sure it is locked and turns off the lights. He walks back to the first bed and gets in. He looks over at the second bed, and in the dark room, the weapons duffel almost looks like a body (Dean) sleeping in the bed. With a heavy sigh, which may have been a sob, Sam turns to the door and closes his eyes. He falls asleep a little while later.

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW SWSWSWSWSW**

Sam opens his eyes. It is still dark in the room. He sits up and listens, something woke him up. He hears a knock on the door. Getting up, he grabs his Taurus from the nightstand, and walks to the door.

He hears three knocks, then two knocks, then a single knock. Sam stops and looks at the door. He knows that 'code'. It was a signal between him and DEAN. Whenever they got separated, for whatever reason, and one had to get a room by himself, that code meant 'I found you'.

Sam stands there and hears the code a second time. _Knock knock knock pause knock knock pause knock_.

Not even Dad knew 'the code'. Sam realizes that even asleep, he recognized it and woke to hear the final single knock. And yet Sam, stands there, only two feet from the door and is unable to move.

Then it happens a third time. _Knock knock knock pause knock knock pause knock_.

Sam takes a deep breath and reaches for the lock on the door. He unlocks the door and opens it slowly.

Standing outside, is not Dean, but himself!?

With a gasp, Sam aims the Taurus at his own face, albeit an older, tired, even sadder version, but still Sam's own face.

OlderSam puts up his hands, "It's okay, just let me explain."

Sam nods, "You have two seconds. What are you?"

OlderSam says sadly, "Not what, who. I'm Sam Winchester from 2012."

Sam coldly laughs, "Bullshit."

OlderSam says gently, "Dean's been dead five months now, after dying over a hundred Tuesdays before that."

Sam lowers the gun and looks at his older self, "How could you know that?" He steps to the side, allowing OlderSam to walk into the room. Sam closes the door and hits the light switch.

OlderSam glances at the folder on the table, the weapons duffel on the bed, the pictures on the wall, then turns around to face Sam. Sam puts the gun on his bed and asks, "Why are you here?"

OlderSam looks at his younger self and says one word, "Dean."

Sam swallows, "Can you bring him back?"

OlderSam coldly laughs, "No. in fact, my Dean is gone, too."

Sam blinks at tears that threaten to fall, "Your Dean is gone? But isn't he in Hell?"

OlderSam takes a deep breath, "He was, but an angel got him out and put a whole bunch of demands on him and I didn't take the time to enjoy having Dean back and I pushed him so far away that I don't think we ever got back to where we were."

Sam shakes his head, "An angel went into Hell to get Dean?"

OlderSam says coldly, "Let's not talk about that, I only have six hours and I have more important things to talk about. If you do as I say, that fucking angel will never get his hands on Dean."

Sam nods, "Ok, can I just ask one question, what happened to your Dean?"

OlderSam swallows, "He just disappeared. I think he is Purgatory, but I can't get to him."

Sam grabs OlderSam's hand and squeezes it, "Tell me what I need to do to get my Dean back."

OlderSam gives him a weak smile, he points to the pictures on the wall and the folder of notes, "Ok, you are not going to find the Trickster, he is going to find you. But he is going to pretend to be Bobby, play along and he will bring Dean back."

Sam nods, "When."

OlderSam smiles, "In about a month or so."

Sam takes a deep breath, "Ok, I guess I can wait that long. And Dean will be fine?"

OlderSam nods, "He will be fine and not know a thing. You will remember all of this," OlderSam gestures to the Deanless room.

Sam nods, "Ok. What about the deal?"

OlderSam smiles, "I now know how to get Dean out of it. Let's sit down and get comfortable."

Sam looks at his older self and for the first time in months, he smiles.

He and OlderSam sit at the table.

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW SWSWSWSWSW**

OlderSam checks his watch and stands, "I only have a few minutes left, don't try to overthink the rest of the year, just be calm and let the pieces fall into place. If all goes as planned, Dean will live past May second."

Sam nods, "Ok. Do I say 'thank you'?"

OlderSam laughs, "Just take care of Dean, that is thanks enough."

Sam nods and hugs OlderSam. OlderSam hugs him back, then pushes him away gently.

Sam watches as white smoke surrounds OlderSam. Then the smoke disappears.

Sam is by himself in the motel room. With a sigh, he takes down the pictures of the Trickster and places them back in the folder. He puts the folder into the weapons duffel. He walks over to the wall and turns off the lights. He gets into his bed and faces the second bed. He smiles, knowing that in a month, he will have Dean back. He falls asleep, still smiling.

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW SWSWSWSWSW**

Sam takes care of a few hunts. He makes sure that his cell is charged and turned on.

Then he gets the call from 'Bobby', "Sam? It's Bobby. I found him."

Sam returns to the Broward County Mystery Spot. He sees 'Bobby' drawing a diagram on the floor, in one of the rooms. When Sam walks into the room, 'Bobby' gives him a hug, "It's good to see you, boy."

Sam nods and watches 'Bobby' finish his diagram. If he didn't know this was not Bobby, Sam may have been fooled. But Bobby, would never turn his back on anyone, even Sam Winchester, he was a paranoid bastard.

'Bobby' finishes and stands up. He looks at Sam, "Something wrong?"

Sam shakes his head and steps closer to 'Bobby', "Where is he?"

'Bobby' cocks his head to the side and asks, "The Trickster? That is what we are going to find out."

Sam hisses, "Dean!"

'Bobby' rolls his eyes, "First we have to find the Trickster, then he will give us Dean."

Sam yells, "You son of a bitch, give me back Dean!"

'Bobby' chuckles, "What gave me away?"

Sam sneers, "I had inside information. Now, DEAN!"

Sam hears laughter behind him, as 'Bobby' fades away. Sam turns around to see the Trickster smiling at him, "Hey Sam, what is this about inside info?"

Sam nods, "Somebody knew what you had planned tonight."

The Trickster laughs, "Reeeeally. Not even I knew what I had planned. What else did this inside guy have to say? Hmm?"

Sam smiles, as he takes a lighter out of his pocket, lights it and throws it to the ground by the Trickster's feet, "He knew that you would be standing right there and that this would keep you there."

The lighter hits the holy oil encircling the Trickster aka the Archangel Gabriel. He glares at Sam, "Who the fuck is this informant?"

Sam shakes his head, "Not giving up my sources, now bring back Dean."

Gabriel sneers, "And if I don't?"

Sam pulls an Angel Sword out of an inside pocket of his jacket, "I will kill you."

Gabriel says coldly, "This informant of yours, what is his name?"

Sam, once again shakes his head, "You have five seconds to bring back Dean."

Gabriel snaps his fingers, "Done, now let me out, before you leave."

Sam walks over to the encircled Trickster and stabs him through the heart with the sword, "Bastard, fuck with my brother, you deserve to die."

Sam watches as the archangel falls to the ground, the angel's wings spread out, extinguishing the flames.

Sam watches as the room fades away, and he finds himself in bed.

In THE motel.

In Broward Country.

All those months ago.

On the radio, Huey Lewis and the News are singing, "Gotta get back in time."

Sam hears, "What, you gonna sleep all day?"

Sam looks up and sees DEAN.

Sam throws off the bedcovers and runs to his brother. He grabs Dean in a tight hug and holds on to the back of his brother's shirt with both hands.

Dean puts his arms around Sam and gently asks, "Dude, how many Tuesdays did you have?"

Sam doesn't answer, just holds Dean tighter.

Dean tries to pull away to get a good look at his baby brother, but Sam has him in a death grip. Dean rubs Sam's back and waits.

Sam finally lets go and tells Dean, "I AM going to get you out of this deal."

Dean looks at him, "Ok, but how about breakfast first?"

Sam shakes his head, "No breakfast, we are getting the fuck out of this town."

Dean nods, "Ok, let me start packing up the Impala." He turns to grab his duffel.

Sam grabs Dean's arm and pushes his brother onto his bed, "DO NOT go anywhere without me."

Dean nods slowly, "Ok, Sammy. Calm down. Get dressed and I will stay right here."

Sam nods, "Fine."

Sam dresses quickly and packs his stuff. Dean sits on his bed and watches Sam.

Once Sam is ready, Dean gets up, grabs his duffel, "Ok, for us to leave now?"

Sam gives the room one last glare, and turns to Dean, "Now we can go."

Dean walks out the room first, with Sam close by.

Sam sees Cal in the parking lot, next to the Impala. He starts going down the stairs. Dean locks the motel door and goes down after Sam. Sam glares at Cal, as he gets to the bottom of the steps. Cal backs away from the car and runs out the parking lot, never taking his eyes off Sam.

Dean sees Cal running away and says coldly, "If that son of a bitch hurt my baby, I will kill him."

Sam coldly says, "Exactly what I did."

Dean, not sure he heard correctly, looks at Sam, "What did you say?"

Sam, realizing what he had said out loud, glances at Dean, "Huh?"

Dean, figures he is hungry and hearing things, smiles at Sam, "You ok, Sammy?"

Sam smiles at his big brother, "I am now."

Dean laughs, "Where to?"

Sam says, "Anywhere but here," as he gets into the Impala.

Dean laughs again, as he gets into the driver's seat. He starts up the Impala and pulls out of the parking lot. Soon Broward County, Florida is in the Impala's rearview mirror.

**SDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSD WSDWSDWSDWSDW**

Sam and Dean get arrested by Henriksen in Colorado, thanks to Bela. Fortunately, after he gets possessed by a demon, Henriksen finally realizes that the Winchesters are not the enemy that he has always believed they were. Unfortunately, once he lets Sam and Dean go and promises to 'kill them', Lilith kills him and the rest of the survivors.

After Ruby rebukes Sam and Dean for not listening to her in the first place, and leaves, Dean lies on his bed staring at the ceiling. Sam lies on his bed and recalls talking to OlderSam about Ruby:

_After OlderSam told Sam what to do with Ruby on May second, Sam asked, "Can Ruby be trusted?"_

_OlderSam looked at the pictures of the Trickster as he thought about the right answer. With a heavy sigh, he answered, "THIS one can be trusted somewhat."_

_Sam stared at his older self, "What the fuck does that mean, 'this one'? You mean there were two?"_

_OlderSam sighed again, "Yes, she took on a different body, and when Dean got back from Hell, we had problems and I kind of choose her over Dean, but I had my reasons. I thought..."_

_Sam got up from his chair and stood over his older self, "Reasons? I don't give a fuck about any reasons. When I get Dean back from the Trickster, he is not leaving my sight. If you are right, and I get him out of his deal, I will thank God for every extra moment I have with him. You actually choose a fucking demon over DEAN? Did you lose your fucking mind?" _

_Sam walked over to his bed and sat down facing the door, not wanting to be too close to his older self, for fear that he may hit him. _

_OlderSam cleared his throat, and said quietly, "Like I said when I first got here, I didn't appreciate getting Dean back, and it put a huge hole in our bond that never really went completely away. I am__ hoping__ that this time, I can prevent that from happening. I am sorry. Please, we have more stuff to cover."_

_Sam looked over at him, then he smiled weakly, "Guess I'm not immune to my own puppy eyes, after all."_

_OlderSam laughed, he watched as Sam sat back at the table, and put his hand out, "Truce?"_

_Sam shook OlderSam's hand and nodded, "Truce." _

_They went back to work._

Sam wonders what would have happened if, he and Dean had stayed at the police station and confronted Lilith. But OlderSam had said not to second guess any of his decisions, that the main point was to get to May second in one piece. Sam looks over at Dean, who was sleeping, and hopes, not for the first time, that this is all worth it.

Feeling that he needs to physically assure himself of Dean's presence, Sam gets up and lays down next to Dean.

Dean opens one eye and looks at Sam, "Whatcha doing Sammy?"

Sam chuckles, "Trying to get some sleep."

Dean glances over at Sam's bed, "You have a bed of your own."

Sam, wonders, not for the first time, how 'he' could choose anything over Dean, puts his head on Dean's chest and wraps his arms around his brother, he says quietly, "I almost lost you today, again, Dean just let me stay here."

Dean strokes Sam's hair and holds him, "Not a problem, Sammy."

Sam falls asleep, listening to Dean's heart beating.

**SDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSD WSDWSDWSDWSDW**

Sam and Dean meet up with Ed Zeddmore and the rest of the Ghostfacers at the Morton House in Wisconsin. With only two months left until Dean's deal is due, Sam in getting anxious. He understands that Dean wants to do as much hunting as possible, but Sam just wants to keep Dean away from danger, just in case OlderSam's plan fails.

When they stop for the night, after leaving the Ghostfacers, Sam once again needs to be close to his big brother. Dean holds him and tells him, "Sammy, I am sorry, but I had to do it, and I would do it again, no matter what."

Sam holds Dean tight and stays quiet.

Dean's heart beating once again, lulls him to sleep.

**SDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSD WSDWSDWSDWSDW**

In Ohio, Dean starts getting calls from 'their father'. Sam wants to 'call' OlderSam and yell at him for not giving him a head's up. But he knows, that if he had been forewarned, then how would he have explained it to Dean? Both he and Dean are bruised but still alive, all things considered, a successful hunt.

**SDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSD WSDWSDWSDWSDW**

Three weeks before Dean's deal comes due, Sam and Dean split up.

Dean meets up with a hunter friend of Bobby's, Rufus Turner. Rufus has some information on where Bela is. Dean thinks that getting the Colt back from Bela will help him get out of his deal. Sam wants to tell Dean about OlderSam, but can't, so he reluctantly lets Dean go see Rufus.

Sam goes after Doc Benton. He almost loses his eyes to the bad doctor, but his big brother comes to his rescue, again.

Bela tries to kill them, but Dean is on to her and she fails.

**SDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSD WSDWSDWSDWSDW**

**May 1, 2008**

Bobby, Sam and Dean track Lilith to a house in New Harmony, Indiana.

They prepare for battle. Sam summons Ruby, because they want her knife. Dean gets it.

Sam and Dean talk about what Ruby had said about Sam's 'powers'. Dean tells Sam, they will not go down that road. As Dean talks about going down together, Sam wants so badly to tell Dean about his 'visitor', but knows that he needs to remain strong, believe in himself and the OlderSam's plan.

After trying to sneak away from him, Bobby makes sure that Sam and Dean know how much he loves them.

On the drive to Indiana, Dean is stopped by a demon possessed cop. Sam realizes that this is it, if the plan doesn't work, there are no do-overs. He takes a deep breath and readies himself for what needs to be done.

They get to the house. Dean can see that the house is surrounded by Lilith's demon minions. As Bobby blesses the water supply, Sam and Dean quietly kill demons on their way to the backdoor.

Ruby comes out of the bushes and grabs Dean, demanding her knife back.

Sam comes up behind her, pulls her away from Dean, and cuts her throat. Dean looks at Sam with wide eyes, "Sam, you didn't have to kill her."

Sam nods and says coldly, "Yes, I did. Lilith was going to possess her, to get closer to you."

Dean stares at Sam,"How could you know that?"

Sam shakes his head, "Not now, Dean. I will explain everything tomorrow."

Dean looks at Sam sadly, "Sammy..."

Sam pushes Dean, "We need to get inside now, Dean!"

They get to the backdoor as demons start running to the house. Sam picks the lock and gets it unlocked, just as the sprinkler system starts, spraying holy water on the demons.

Sam and Dean go into the house. They pass the dead body of the babysitter on the floor. Grandpa's dead body is still at the table. Dad comes out of the shadows, and attacks Dean. He is easily unarmed by Dean. As Dean is talking to Dad, Sam goes upstairs to the little girl's bedroom, time to put the plan into action.

He walks into the bedroom. Mom looks up, she whispers, "Do it."

Sam raises Ruby's knife, as he starts reciting the Rituale Romanum.

Lilith smiles at him, then waves her hand, sending Sam flying across the room, into a wall. "Sam, something happened. Where's Ruby?"

Sam slowly gets up, he stands at his full height, "I sent her far, far away, and I am going to do the same to you."

Lilith laughs, "Really? And how are you going to do that?"

Sam glares at her, raises his right hand, and concentrates on sending her back to Hell.

Black smoke starts to bellow out of the little girl's mouth. Her Mom covers her own mouth to stop herself from screaming and breaking Sam's concentration.

The black smoke floats down to the floor and disappears. The little girl starts to cry. Mom wraps her arms around her daughter and gently rocks her.

Sam stands there, his head hurts a little, but other than that, he feels fine. He turns around and sees Dean staring at him. Sam swallows.

Dean looks at Mom and daughter on the bed, "She ok?"

Mom nods, she has tears in her eyes, "Thank you."

Dean nods back, he looks at Sam and walks out the room to the stairs.

Sam smiles weakly at Mom, who smiles back at Sam.

Sam follows his brother down the stairs. Before he can say anything, the grandfather clock in the hall, starts chiming midnight.

Dean looks at Sam with tears in his eyes, "I don't want our last seconds together to be in anger."

Sam shakes his head, he coldly says, "These are not our last seconds together. They will have to get through me, to get to you," as he stands in front of Dean facing the front door of the house.

The door bursts open, Sam stands his ground, and says coldly, "I sent your mistress bitch back to Hell, leave now and don't come back. Dean's deal is null and void with her gone."

Although they cannot see the hellhounds, they can hear the sound of their claws on the wood floor.

Sam's nostrils flare at the smell of sulfur, he raises his hand and concentrates. There is an ear piercing growl that shatters the front bay window. Then as Sam lowers his hand, there is the loud clatter of claws running away from the house.

Then all is quiet.

Sam swallows and slowly turns around to face Dean.

Dean's eyes are wide and full of tears, "Sammy?"

Sam pulls Dean into his arms and holds him tight, "Always."

Dean hugs Sam tightly, "Is it over?"

Sam rests his forehead against his big brother's, "Yes."

Bobby comes running into the house, and is happily surprised to see Sam holding an alive and well Dean. He blinks away tears, "What did I miss?"

Sam continues to hold Dean, "Not much."

Dean chuckles, "Right."

Bobby looks at the two of them, "Idjits," as he walks over to them and wraps his arms around 'his boys'.

Dean looks up at Sam, "Are you going to tell me what just happened?"

Sam nods, "Tomorrow, right now, I am enjoying my birthday present."

Dean laughs, "Happy birthday, bitch."

Sam smiles, "Thank you, jerk."

Bobby mutters, "Damn, I love you two idjits." He lets them go and looks at the blown out window. "How did that happen?"

Sam lets Dean go, "Tomorrow. Right now, I have a headache and I am damn tired."

Dean immediately goes into big brother mode, "Bobby, we are out of here." He gently leads Sam out of the house.

Bobby nods, "I'll deal with the civilians."

Dean nods, and helps Sam into the Impala. Dean goes around her and gets into the driver's side. He finds a bottle of water on the back seat, and a bottle of aspirin in the glove compartment. He hands Sam the water and a couple of aspirin.

Sam takes both with a smile. Dean smiles back and starts the car, "You ok, Sammy?"

Sam leans over and kisses his brother's cheek, "I am now."

Dean laughs, "I see we have a lot to talk about."

Dean's cellphone rings. He answers it, "Yeah, Bobby?"

Dean laughs, "Ok," and closes the phone. He looks at Sam, "We're going to Bobby's, and I quote, 'I want to know what the fuck I missed'."

Sam laughs, "Fine, wake me up when we get there," and he closes his eyes.

Dean smiles and drives away from the house. Within minutes, he can hear Sam softly snoring.

Dean glances over at Sam and smiles.

Sam did it. Dean can't wait to find out the details.

**SDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSD WSDWSDWSDWSDW**

**May 2, 2013**

It's Sam's thirtieth birthday, and he and Dean are going to Bobby's house to celebrate.

As Dean drives and hums along with the radio, Sam looks out the window and smiles.

'He' did it. Dean never went to Hell. The first seal was never broken. The last seal was sent back to Hell. The battle between Lucifer and Michael never happened. Dean was never tortured or did any torturing. Sam never got addicted to demon blood. He didn't fall into the cage, to be bought back without a soul.

Better yet, the angels had no reason to return to Earth, and neither did the Campbells.

The Leviathan are still in Purgatory, and most importantly, Dean isn't.

Sam looks over at his brother and smiles.

Dean glances over and smiles back at him, before looking back at the road, "Happy birthday, Sammy."

Sam laughs, "How many more times are you going to say it?"

Dean laughs, "Until midnight."

Sam leans over and kisses Dean's cheek, "I love you."

Dean rolls his eyes, "Not when I'm driving, bitch."

Sam chuckles, "Jerk," as he turns back to the window.

He remembers the exact moment when he knew that his plan had worked:

_Sam was in a motel room chair, staring at two beds, all the single rooms were filled. It was just after five in the afternoon. Sam had woken up to an empty room, again. Every night he would go to sleep and hope that the next morning would bring Dean back from Purgatory. And every morning, he would be disappointed. He wished he knew how long to wait before he saw or felt any changes. _

_He wondered if he should try to go back again, maybe this time to the night at Cold Oak. He would bash Jake's brains in. Sam doesn't die, Dean doesn't make the deal. Sam sobbed and reached for the beer on the table._

_He heard the Impala's door open and close. He couldn't care. He heard footsteps come to the door of the motel room. He couldn't care. Sam realized that he had forgotten to put a salt line by the door. He couldn't care. _

_The door opened, Sam looked toward the door, ready to tell his visitor not to bother, Sam was already dead inside, but there stood DEAN. _

_Sam dropped the beer bottle on the floor and ran to his brother. Dean saw his 'baby' brother running full steam at him and put the bag of food on the floor before being bear hugged._

_Sam held on to Dean and sobbed. Dean tried to get Sam to tell him what happened in the short time it took him to get dinner, but Sam just sobbed louder and held Dean tighter._

_Once Sam finally calmed down enough to let Dean go, he refused to tell Dean what the problem was._

_Dean figured that Sam would tell him, in his own time, and picked up the bag of food and bought it to the table._

_They ate in silence. Sam would reach out every now and then to touch Dean's hand, then he would smile and go back to his food._

_After they finished and cleaned up the table. Dean sat on his bed to watch tv. Sam without a word, laid down next to him. Sam put his head on Dean's chest and his arms around his brother. Hearing Dean's heart beating, Sam started crying again. Dean tossed the remote on the floor and pulled Sam into his arms._

_It took four hours, but Sam told Dean EVERYTHING._

Sam smiles as he sees the 'Singer Salvage Yard' sign.

Dean parks the Impala and they get out. Bobby is waiting for them on the porch. He hugs them both warmly.

They walk into the house and are greeted by a loud 'Surprise'. Then 'Happy Birthday to you' is sung.

Sam laughs and smiles at everybody.

He sees Rufus talking to Ellen. Pamela is talking to Sheriff Jody Mills and her husband. Her son is sitting on the sofa talking to Jo.

Sam smiles as he looks at the friends who have helped him and Dean thoughout the years. Friends that had died, but like Dean, have now been given a second life.

Later on, after the cake and coffee, after everyone has wished Sam a 'happy birthday' for the hundredth time, and left, Sam and Dean are upstairs in their room. Bobby had insisted they stay for a couple of days.

It is time for bed. Dean is on his back, with Sam resting his head on Dean's chest. Sam's right hand holds Dean's amulet, while his left is around his brother. Dean's arms are around Sam. Both brothers are happy.

After Dean falls asleep, Sam lays there listening to Dean's heart beating.

He can remember his birthday five years ago. After getting some sleep in the Impala on the way to Bobby's, He told Bobby and Dean about a 'vision' he had. He told them about 'olderSam' and his plan to get Dean out of his deal.

Bobby and Dean accepted it as a vision, because Sam still was not ready to accept those months, when Dean was 'dead'.

Ava was right, it was like flipping a switch. Ruby was wrong, Sam didn't need her to TEACH him how to use his powers, but she was right, he didn't need the demon blood. He didn't need the demon blood to move the bookcase from the closet door in the Miller house, and he didn't need demon blood to kill Cal. All he needed was Dean. Dean even accepted Sam's powers, reluctantly, but he did accept them, as long as Sam promised to use them only in extreme cases, which Sam promised with all his heart.

Sam understood, that it wasn't the powers themselves that bothered Dean the first time, but the fact that Sam had kept them and his relationship with Ruby, a deep dark secret, that pissed Dean off. That night, after having a makeshift birthday dinner, Dean and Sam went upstairs to their room. With Dean alive and well in his arms, Sam told his brother, the OTHER deep dark secret that he had kept not only from Dean, but maybe from himself. Dean accepted that secret as well, with a warm smile, that made his green eyes twinkle, and a gentle kiss on Sam's lips.

When Dean just 'reappeared' from Purgatory, with a different set of memories that started with not going to Hell, Sam had to tell Dean the complete truth. Starting with the fact, that he was actually the 'OlderSam' with the plan. Dean was shocked at first, but accepted why Sam lied all those years ago.

Sam holds Dean a little tighter and sighs. He can remember the old memories, the ones with him and Dean at odds, but they are fading away, and sometimes it is even hard to remember the bad days between him and Dean.

They carry on the family business. Their friends are alive and well. An angel has been taught a deadly lesson:

Don't fuck around with Sam Winchester's big brother.

**SDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSD WSDWSDWSDWSDW**

**A/N6**: Holy crap. This thing just kept getting longer and longer and longer. But there was so much I wanted to pack into it.

**A/N7**: So, what do you guys and gals think?

**A/N8**: Now, I have to get back to 'Dean Has Had Enough'.


End file.
